Matched
by WolfyBartowski
Summary: When Remus kills Sirius and they graduate, Sirius takes refuge in Remus' body... until they move to Boston and meet the Being Human group. Remus becomes friends with Josh, his fellow werewolf, James becomes friends with his fellow vampire, Aiden, and well, you'll see! -Yes, I know the summary sucks, and the story might not be much better, but it is my first fic! ON HIATUS! No slash
1. Accidents happen

A tall teenage boy, no older than seventeen, stood by his two best friends, John Martin and James Potter, and he, Remus Lupin, was glum, they all were. It was graduation, everybody should be happy, for they had finally graduated from Hogwarts! However, everybody was downcast, for one of the students, Sirius Black, had been murdered- murdered by none other than his best friend Remus. It had been an accident, of course, Remus had no intention of harming anyone, let alone killing them, but it had been a full moon, and ,being a werewolf, Remus had no control, so out came Sirius' throat. Sirius had been very decent, both in looks and personality, and many others (though not Remus) had envied him, so it had cast a poll over everybody except for the Slytherins. Ever since the accident, Remus had been in a more or less catatonic state, and when he was responsive, he was very easily aggravated, which made it easy to accidentally make him "wolf out", at which point he looses all self-control and easily kill many people without a second thought. Plus, he had spent most of his time locked up in either his dormitory or the room of requirement, trying to kill himself without making to much of a mess; but since he was a werewolf, poison, laceration, or even slitting his throat didn't work.

He sighed audibly, which caused people to at him, but then Headmaster Dumbledore finished his speech by saying, "And so, we wish you all a safe ride home and so forth, and we hope to see you again soon," and conjuring up a blood red rose. He walked over to James and Remus (James had been Sirius' other best friend) and handing Remus the rose as he whispered, "For the friend who paid the debt that all men must suffer." Remus took the rose and gave a small nod. Dumbledore moved out of the way and James and Remus walked over to the mass of black stone that held the body of their deceased friend. James crouched down on one knee and lowered his head, whispering something that not even Remus could hear. James stood up and wiped a tear from his face, which made Remus raise an eyebrow, for James was a vampire, and vampires can only cry if they force it. Remus took a step to the right and knelt down in James' place. He took a deep breath and let a tear slip from his eye and onto the black marble, he hung his head and whispered to the tomb, "Sirius, if there was any way that I could take back what I've done or at least preserve your spirit, I would." At the moment he finished saying that, the wind was knocked out of him and his eyes went from to the blue that Sirius' had been, he took a sharp intake of breath, or he tried to, his hair got longer and he doubled over in pain, and he was suddenly able to breath again, though he looked a little bit like Sirius.

James looked concerned, "Hey, Remus? Are you feeling alright?" he asked quietly. Remus blinked as a wide grin spread across his, Yeah, yeah. I feel fine. Actually, I FEEL GREAT! WHOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M FINALLY FREE OF THAT RANCID TOMB! WHOOOOOOOO! YES!" he shouted in response. He began panting, but the panting almost immediately turned into laughter- Sirius' laughter. Remus then jumped up suddenly and winked, saying," Catch me if you can!" He then took off running, too fast for anyone to see, leaving James standing there with an odd expression on his face. James sighed and shook his head, though there was a smile creeping up on his face. He chuckled and took off after his friend, still too fast for anyone to see, but not quite as fast as Remus. Remus looked over his shoulder to see James just a few yards behind him. He turned around, still running, and put his thumbs on his ears, wiggling his other fingers and sticking out his tongue. He kicked off his sneakers and ran through the grass, barefoot and x3 faster than before. James followed suit and kicked off his Sunday shoes, so that he too was x3 faster than before. Remus looked back to James again, but James had stopped running and was signaling for Remus to stop. Remus tilted his head to the side, confused, but he found out what James meant when he tripped over a large rock. He opened his eyes, gasping for air, and found himself in the lake. "Holy Crap! This water is freaking cold!" He shouted loudly. James, who was still standing on shore, sighed and took off his glasses, jumping into the water. There was a loud splash as he hit the surface of the lake. He blinked the water out of his eyes, treading the water. "I don't feel anything," he said, which got him a smack on the head, "No really! You're dead!" Remus shouted. James smirked and mumbled, "Well I felt that!" Remus turned to him with a bored expression on his face. Remus' body suddenly fell limp, and he sunk beneath the water, but before James could do anything, Remus' head popped up and he opened his eyes, but they were rolled back into his head, when they rolled back around, they were Remus' eyes, not Sirius'. "AHH! What the heck am I in the water for? What they HECK Prongs!" he suddenly shouted at James. James furrowed his brow, "What do you mean Moony? You were running away from me for whatever reason when you tripped over a rock and fell in. Don't you remember?" He responded, confused. Remus furrowed his brow too and said, "What do you mean? The last thing I remember was being knocked out after I set the rose on Sirius' tomb."

James sighed in comprehension, then explained, "Remus, when you said that you would do anything to keep Sirius' spirit alive, it must have transferred into your body, and you didn't pass out. Really, I've read about it, I know insane right, me reading! Anyway, there is a type of ghosts that can actually lounge in another human form until they feel like getting out. There is one huge con of this, Sirius can completely take over your body whenever he wants to, unless you learn how to fight. It really is quite easy, all you have to do is concentrate on being yourself."

Remus gaped at him, "So what you're saying, is that I am now half-Sirius Black. Oh, great, just great." His eyes flashed blue and he said, "What do mean Moony? It's great! Come on! Now you can make up for killing me. Besides, it's very comfy in your head." Then he moaned as his eyes turned amber again. He rolled his eyes and waded out of the water, lying down in the grass so that he could dry off.

"Well, I guess we had better dry off and grab our things so we can get out of here," James suggested as he climbed up the small slope between the lake and the shore.


	2. So that's where you Are!

_Remus sighed and mumbled, "Yeah, I guess you're right, come on. Sunixtio!_ " As he mumbled the last word, he and James were dried off by magic and James looked at him, saying, "What's wrong? You don't want to leave this place?" Remus glanced at his friend and then drooped his head, saying, "Well, there is that… and there is the fact that Sirius is buried here, and I don't want to leave him." As soon as he said that, his eyes turned blue yet again, but this time not only did he say, "I am not in that tomb! I am right here! Inside of you!" but he also slapped himself across the face. His eyes turned amber and he shouted, "What the BLOODY HELL?" at the top of his lungs. James chuckled and said, "Well, I think Sirius has a point there. Why don't you just enjoy our last day at Hogwarts?"

Remus glared at him and said, "Why don't _you_ shut the hell up?"

James stared at Remus, and vise versa, in an awkward silence.

Ten minutes later, people were beginning to wonder what had happened to the two friends (who were still locked in their awkward position) and some set out to find them, while the others went back to their dorms and packed up to leave.

Meanwhile, back at the lake, James and Remus were startled when Lily Evans appeared, saying, "Where have you two been? We've, as in the few of us who put up with the Marauders, been searching for you! Merlin's pants you scared me!"

James looked up at Lily with googly, lovesick eyes. He pouted, "We're sorry Lilybear, Remus all of the sudden ran off, and I, being such a caring and loyal person, couldn't just let him run off without following him."

Lily rolled her eyes, but it was obvious that she had caved as if James were a cute little that had just peed on the carpet. She sighed and reached out for James. He happily grabbed her hand and hopped up.

Remus scoffed, saying, "Favoritism!" He nimbly kipped and was on his feet in no time, which would seem impossible with his insanely long legs (which made him extremely clumsy) .


End file.
